


Motion

by KoibitoDream



Series: TsukkiKage week 2016 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: A break once in a while is a good thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 6 (December 1st) : Water / Fire

_He was fine. With the steps. With the clumsy, awkward and stupid mistakes. It takes time to master something like this._

_But it wasn't enough. Something was missing. He didn't know what._

 

“There is nothing missing, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa repeated for the umpteenth time. “You know this one better than the sheets it's written on.”

“ _If_ there _is_ anything missing, it's the adequate dance partner.” He scoffs, remembering the current one and their tendency not to pay any attention and think enthusiasm makes up for it.

_Maybe._

Oikawa Tooru wasn't wrong, as time would show. But his observation set off a new wave of problems. Kageyama Tobio wasn't just good, he knew what dancing was, in it's core.

Just like Oikawa Tooru did.

Only, the difference between them, or their dance partners to be exact, while Iwaizumi did not get the steps like Oikawa did, he got Oikawa like nothing else.

It was a thought as sudden as a thunderbolt right out of the clearest skies.

_Kageyama and his dance partner did not have what those two had._

“I know!” Oikawa says, snapping his fingers. “Why don't you try dancing with Iwa-chan?”

_Absolutely not._

The last competition of the season ended a few hours ago, but Kageyama was still sitting in the dance hall where it was held. He and his dance partner had won this one, but it didn’t feel right.

“...I hope you find what you’re looking for.” Hinata says with a bright smile when Kageyama tells him that. It’s the last competition they were to dance together, with Hinata moving towns with his boyfriend who got a promotion.

“Thanks for everything and your patience, you’re a good but harsh teacher. Sorry I couldn’t live up to all your expectations.” Hinata says with a sheepish smile.

“No, you did well.” Kageyama says. “Just make sure you practice regularly if you want to keep this up.”

“Of course. Better be seeing you next year so I can show you how much I improved!”

 

_...yeah._

_About that._

 

“...a break?” Oikawa blinks, exchanging a look with Iwaizumi. The annual little party Oikawa has for their group ended and Kageyama asked if it would be a problem if he took a break from dancing.

“No, it wouldn’t be a problem, you got more than enough time to unwind so don’t worry.” Oikawa says, tilting his head. “Are you alright?”

“...I don’t know.”

_Ah, so that’s it…_ Oikawa can hear Iwaizumi sigh behind him. Tobio-chan needs that kind of break. He fully understands, even if it does tug on his heart strings at the mere memory of his own need of a time-off.

Nevertheless, he smiles wide at Kageyama.

“Well, it’s been awhile since you’ve taken some time off. Go, have fun and do come back with loads of inspiration. I’ll make sure everything’s ready when you come back.”

“...thank you, Oikawa-san.”

The painted ceiling of his bedroom could only provide so much inspiration day two into his break. His mind was blank, body heavy, feeling numb, not able to hear a sound. The blinds were up, letting the rays of sun in, what little could come in covered by the thick clouds outside, but the stereo was off, for the first time in ages - he just couldn’t bare to hear anything right now.

An emptiness crept up on him, hollowing him out and counting the soft click of the watch was all he was capable of.

Then the next morning came and he was out the door.

The walls began to move.

He barely made it out of the block when he spots a familiar face on the other side of the street. It’s been awhile since they’ve crossed paths and he could use a bit of advice.

“Sounds like you’re hit a wall.” Sakusa says, as they’re comfortably seated in a nearby café, with their orders left on the table to cool off.

“I feel like that, too.” Kageyama mutters.

It’s all fun and games until things get serious. Dancing is neat and all, but learning the steps and rehearsing them until perfection is only a part of the deal. It’s an expression of all you are - or in Kageyama’s case - all both of you are, but that isn’t easy to achieve. Especially if one side feels like they’re lacking something. Oikawa sure didn’t waste time to call him - Kageyama really needed to turn a new page.

“Tell you what, you adorable little teapot.” He begins and Kageyama looks up at him with tired blue eyes. “Ditch this place and come over to my studio. Maybe you’ll find what you need there.”

“...you think that will help?” Kageyama arches a brow at him.

“You need a break from being a student.” Sakusa says. “It would men a lot to me if you could lend me a hand for a short while. It can help you take your mind off things.”

_He also had someone in need of guidance back there, but why spoil the surprise?_

...a change of the surroundings sounds like a good idea. It’s been ages since he’d gone anywhere not related to competitions and the like. Always in a rush to get to this location or that.

Besides...if Sakusa needed a hand, it would probably mean talking with some kids and retracing the basics with new minds could really help him get out of this mud he’s gotten stuck in.

Two hours later, he’s packed and napping on the plane with Sakusa.

 

* * *

 

 

They’re not exactly kids, but the atmosphere here is so different from the one back home. The people here are closer to his age that the one he’s been associating with and Sakusa can see an almost immediate change in his mood upon stepping in the dance studio.

He lets him do his thing as Sakusa explains the program for the next two hours, opting for a light tune, allowing the mind to roam free instead of having to concentrate heavily on the footwork. Kageyama doesn't dance himself, but helps out with the posture by some, showing a step or two to others and that works wonders by him.

Though the one stubborn student coming here for all the wrong reasons has yet to arrive.

No matter. He has the perfect plan of action.

The two hours are over in a flash with the final tunes of a pop song from the CD.

“Good work, ladies and gentlemen.” Sakusa begins as the CD stops playing. “I chose this program for tonight to get things off your minds and some of you may have noticed a new face here - that would be a dear friend of mine who agreed to help out.” he motions to him and a wave of applause and cheers erupt, making Kageyama flush, not expecting it.

“Same time next week and if someone can’t make it, mail it - we’ll be starting on the tango.”

Another wave of cheers passes before people start filling out the room. A few girls stop by Sakusa to ask a few questions, but Kageyama’s not paying much attention to it.

Tango?

Been some time since he did that one.

Ever since he arrived earlier one evening at the studio and caught the warm up of Oikawa and Iwaizumi. It messed with his head more than he was aware of at the time. But it also showed him a whole new level of dancing he never knew he missed out on.

But he can’t think of that now, the tingling in his limbs and the music taking over his senses are too irresistible a temptation, especially after so long.

_The bright lights are dimmed, Sakusa knows exactly what he’s doing, walking up to him from behind, barely an inch parting them as he smiles, tracing the contour of his neck with his fingers, ghosting lightly over soft smooth skin - it works wonders on Kageyama and he’s letting the wave take over him, leaning back against Sakusa, extending his arm, letting his hand fall gently into his. He takes it, spinning him around into the starting point and the tune starts playing, carrying them both, perfectly in sync._

_Kageyama Tobio, in Sakusa’s opinion, has the perfect character for a tango, which he proves time and time again when they get a chance for a little dance - each step, each turn, each look is enough to bend him to his will, but he knows when to stand his ground as well._

 

_A quick step, a proud look and he’s spinning away, determined to walk away - but Sakusa has him, firmly yet gently, so he doesn’t run, begging him not to leave and Kageyama takes a deep breath before he lets him pull him back until they’re again looking at each other’s eyes, a few half turn steps, a silent conversation, a negotiation, a test of trust - Kageyama bends backwards, eyes closed, letting himself fall and again, he has nothing to fear, Sakusa is again there, ready to catch him so he does, bringing him close enough to brush their lips, but only so close, instead, there’s a smile on both their lips - the thrill is bewitching, if they must, and Kageyama loves the rush it sends through him, consuming him whole, wiping his mind blank, he can’t breathe properly, his heart is about to burst out his ribs, begging to be released and again, even that is resolved as Sakusa lifts the spell with a final spin as he lifts him up allowing to kick it away before bringing him down a gain and the music stops._

Kageyama doesn't hear them but Sakusa is aware of the hard footsteps stomping away, no doubt a pissy student of his ticked off and walking away in a fit - proved wrong by a complete stranger.

_Did he ever mention how much he adored Kageyama Tobio? No? Well._

 

Tsukishima Kei was never so shaken up in his life. The hell was that just now? There is no way that- but- how- He tried to shake off the tingles sparking in him, but that was impossible. He tried to wipe the image out of his memory but that, too, was impossible.

Okay, so forget sleeping soundly tonight, he has to get back in there. There’s no way in hell he’ll have Sakusa have the last word in this matter.

But when he gets back, Sakusa is not there. The one he’s been dancing with is, though, and that’s another shock because the one standing there, flipping through Sakusa’s CD collection is Kageyama Tobio. It can’t be him.

“ _And here I thought you ran away..._ ” He stiffens slight as he hears Sakusa whisper in his ear.

“ _What is he doing here?_ ” Tsukishima asks, glaring a hole through Sakusa or attempting to, but the curly haired dance teacher merely shrugs.

“If memory serves correct, _someone here_ said they’d put some effort if they found the adequate partner. Can’t get more adequate than dear Tobio over there, wouldn’t you agree?” Sakusa winks as he passes the door, with a pack of milk in his hands.

Tsukishima is ready to set himself on fire.

He should have kept his mouth shut.

But how was he supposed to know Sakusa would up and bring Kageyama Tobio here, Kei really though he was only pulling his leg. You don’t up and bring your student’s crush into class, what is wrong with him?

“Sakusa-senpai, there’s someone at the door.” He hears Kageyama say and curses his existence once more before opting to stop standing at the door with his backpack in hand and walk in.

“This is Tsukishima Kei, a student of mine and your-”

_And in that precise moment Tsukishima Kei oh so accidentally drops his backpack on Sakusa’s foot and takes over the introduction._

“Tsukishima Kei, pleased to meet you.” He says, cooly, extending a hand, which Kageyama takes with a small polite smile. 

“Kageyama Tobio.” He says, shaking it.

_That must have been the worst class he’s been through_ , he thinks later with a towel over his eyes as he sits on a mattress. He’s not regretting stepping on Sakusa’s feet though, but the rest he could have done better.

_Yeah, no, he’s so murdering McCurly head._

There’s a light tap on his shoulder and when he looks at it, it’s a bottle of water, held by Kageyama. He doesn’t trust his voice to work properly right now, so he takes it in silence.

“You were good.” He says, taking a seat next to him. “A bit nervous, but good. How come you’ve never gone to competitions?”

“I don’t like the attention.” Tsukishima says curtly.

“...I see.”

… _talk, Tsukishima. Talk._

“What happened to your last one?”

_...not like that, Tsukishima._

“...so you noticed.” Kageyama offers a stretch of his lips. “Wasn’t feeling right.”

“For the last season?”

“Yeah.”

“How come?”

“...figured that I lacked something important.”

_And the award for the best intro conversation goes to…_

Over the next few classes things did get better, or more like, Tsukishima managed to relax and somehow cope with the fact that he was in the same room as Kageyama, who would do his own thing as Tsukishima and Sakusa went over some steps. Sometimes, he’s correct their posture in the passing, sending shivers up Tsukishima’s spine when he touched his arm to lower the elbow and by the end of the month, Sakusa had to put a compress on his left foot along with a cold pack.

“...what do you mean I have to ask Kageyama for tomorrow’s lesson?” Tsukishima drones out on his phone.

“ _Well, gold locks, you’ve stepped on my foot enough times to leave me with a compress and someone has to help you get those steps right._ ” Tsukishima can _so_ hear the smugness in his voice, it’s practically oozing through his speaker.

“And whose fault is it?” He seethes.

“ _You’re the one who wants to learn that one, so I suggest you ask him._ ” Sakusa almost sings that one out. “ _Seriously, just ask him, if anyone can teach you those steps, it’s him._ ”

“...I hate you.”

“ _Aww._ ”

 

Okay, so that’s a final, there’s no way Sakusa’s going to bend on that and missing a few lessons because he stepped on Sakusa’s foot one time too often was out of the question. It shouldn’t be a big deal, either way, Kageyama was more than helpful on occasions Tsukishima didn’t lose his head over it.

_The worst thing that could happen is for him to say no._

“Of course.” Kageyama says, tying his dance shoes. “Waltz?”

...Tsukishima kind of  _hoped_ he’d say no.

“ _...tango._ ” He mutter, trying to squish the memory and embarrassment deep deep down.

Considering he and Sakusa rehearsed the Waltz for a long time, tango came as a surprise.

“...sure.” Kageyama smiles softly and Kei swears his heart stopped for a second there.

_Oh, boy…_

“So is it the outside closed side, the outside open side or the classic?”

“Uhh...”

“Cross or parallel system?”

_How’s the least embarrassing sound?_

“I have no idea.” Tsukishima says. “What do you suggest?”

“Classic parallel system?”

“I’ll go with that.”

 

_Whatever the fuck that is._

 

Turns out, it’s the one seen on TV. Good. He can live with that. What he can’t live with is that it’s the one seen on TV and he has to stand close to him. Why did he ever mention tango? Why couldn’t he just say yes to the waltz and waited for Sakusa’s damn foot to heal?

He can’t even hear the stereo playing the tango music from nervousness and his own heart pounding in his ears. Good thing he was born with a poker face. So he could die happily on the inside when Kageyama placed his hands on him to start.

_It’s not good._

He’s way too nervous for his poker face to help out.

Kageyama, of course, notices, and they stop.

“How about we start with something you’re more familiar with?” He suggest and Tsukishima is more than happy to agree.

“With what do you want to start with?”

_The waltz sounds neat, how about that one?_

 

_It left him breathless._

_(Quite literally so.)_

_(Seriously, this guy had way too much stamina.)_

_But Tsukishima couldn't look away._

 

_Tsukishima had the waltz in his little finger by the time Sakusa pulled the little stunt and brought him here, but with him it was another experience altogether. He would let Tsukishima take over, following his lead without so much as half a misstep. Somewhere along the way Tsukishima introduced a few spins, succeeding in surprising Kageyama here or there, making him smile, boosting his confidence with each step._

_By the end of it, Tsukishima’s as relaxed as he’s ever been when dancing._

_The song ends and they’re standing closer to each other than your average waltz couple would be allowed._

“ _...let’s do tango next.” Tsukishima whispers._

_To hell with it. What could he possibly lose?_

_He would so love to try out what he saw the first time but he won’t. God knows what Sakusa might conjure up in his head were he to get wind of it, which he would. No, he wasn’t interested in mimicking anyone, he was interested in finding out where he stood._

_The music begins and there’s a sudden pull and he’s looking Kageyama Tobio straight in the eyes, one arm firmly around his waist, the other holding his arm a little above his head. Bold, yes, but Kageyama’s not moving away. He’s following his quick steps with ease, quirking the corner of his lip up and it catches Tsukishima by surprise, and he spins out of his arms, with Tsukishima chasing after him until he turns suddenly, stopping Tsukishima with his look alone. He then snaps out of it, as Kageyama beckons him closer, and he reaches for him, both arms, stopping just barely an inch away from him, tracing the contours of his face down his neck, as is casting a spell, before he has him by the waist again, and with a spin bends him back, not missing the hitch of breath coming from Kageyama and if that’s not a confidence boost then he doesn’t know what is. He easily pulls him back up, making him step backwards, spinning him around until Kageyama’s with his back against Tsukishima’s chest and they walk down the dance studio like that, until Kageyama turns to him with a push that has Tsukishima fall to his knees, finding it a bit difficult to breathe but he can’t bring himself to care, not when Kageyama steps closer, lifting him up, leading him into a spin with a back bend and Tsukishima finds himself easily doing whatever he demands, craving for more, as Kageyama sends him for a little walk before he stops and turns back to him, pulling him closer, left hand ghosting down his sides as Kageyama lets his head fall back and eyes slide close for a moment and then Tsukishima turns and they’re both tangled with Kageyama bent backwards over his knee and the music reaches the end._

_The position is damn difficult to uphold but Tsukishima is lost in those vivid blue eyes, now wide awake, studying him._

 

Tsukishima is a lot stronger than he looks, being able to straighten them both up without stumbling but the force between them doesn't let up and they remain close to each other, out of breath, arms securely holding the other.

Tsukishima can’t believe he pulled that one right off the bat - not even Sakusa knows he’s been doing some practice on his own - or at least he hopes he doesn’t - but not even that is that impressive, it’s the fact that he had a dance with Kageyama that slowly starts sinking in.

Kageyama is in slight shivers, lightheaded and weak all over.

 

_He’s found what he so painfully lacked and the arm tightening around his waist tells him he won’t be losing it any time soon._

 


End file.
